Pages of the Past
by Sailor Panda
Summary: An old object unearthed reveals hidden secrets from the past and shines light on possibilities that might have been.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the second revised version of this one-shot. The firstversion, originally written for the Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic Challenge livejournal community's theme #2 of 'history' for the month of May, is still up there though I really only changed a few minor details. I just wrote this thinking 'what if?' while trying to keep to canon so I hope everyone thinks it works.

Spoilers for the entire Rurouni Kenshin series, especially the Japanese manga, including the Revenge Arc. After that, it's all my imagination!

oOoOoOo

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

oOoOoOo

Dust motes filtered through the streaming sunlight and the empty attic echoed with the light-hearted laughter of children. Footsteps quick pattering made their sounds and the thudding of a wooden door opened was accompanied by a chorus of tiny sneezes.

"A-choo!" went the little boy.

"A-choo!" went the little girl.

They looked at each other and the little girl laughed as the little boy smiled and snickered quietly. But, children being children, their laughter faded to be replaced by the want of adventure. With mutual agreement, they began their search for it was by no mere accident that they ventured into the rarely charted territory of the dusty attic.

"So?" asked a little girl. "Did you find it yet?"

"No," replied the little boy. "You?"

"Nuh-uh."

"We've been searching for an hour already. How much longer do we have to look?"

"Until we find it, of course. So keep looking."

"And why do I have to help?"

"Because it's _your_ family's things. It wouldn't be right for me to dig through all this old stuff on my own."

"And why are we digging through this dusty old attic again?"

"You heard what your parents told my parents when they thought we weren't listening – there's a secret in here! In an old black lacquered box. You know, about those famous old samurai they told us stories of when we were kids."

"When? What are you talking about? You're still a kid. Brat."

"Am not! Am not! I'll turn nine this summer and - And you're only a year older than me!"

"Yeah, I am. So why am I doing what you want when I'm the older one? We should do what _I_ want to do!"

"Which is what, huh? What can we do? There's nothing to watch on T.V. because the good anime doesn't start until later in the afternoon – and I hate playing your stupid videogames."

"They're not stupid!"

"Whatever. But we even can't go outside to play either because it's raining. And all of our relatives are downstairs talking about…whatever grown-ups talk about and you _know_ nobody wants to play with us – and all the aunts and uncles would just pinch our cheeks and coo at us anyway."

They both shuddered at the horrible thought.

"Anyway, this is more fun – like trying to find buried treasure!"

"In a dusty old attic?"

"A secret is a treasure. Mama says so. And they obviously didn't want us to know about it or else they wouldn't have talked about it when they thought we weren't around. Come on, aren't you a little curious?"

"About some dead people? Why?"

"Because it's about samurai! You absolutely love all the Battousai tales they tell us. Don't you want to find out more about him?"

"Hmph. This is still a pain. Shouldn't you be doing more girly things like playing with dolls?"

"Hey! I wouldn't say that if I were you. I'm the only one you can get to play samurai with you and you promised to help me if I let you play Battousai. And being a girl has nothing to do with anything. I'm just as good as you and can beat you half of the time when we spar, after all."

"You wish."

"I can!"

"Can not."

"Can too!"

"Not."

"Too!"

"No- Hey. I think I found it."

"Oh! Let me see! Oh, that looks like it could be the box."

"I wonder what's inside."

"Well, open it. Open it!"

"Hey! Careful with that! It's old and-"

"Hey. It's just a book. How disappointing."

"Hmm. I don't know. Look at how the pages are dated and addressed. And - Hey, be careful I said! You can tell how old this is by how discolored the pages are and if you flip through it too hard you could make it crumble."

"Sorry. But I still think it's just a book."

"It's not just a book. It's a collection of letters that someone had bound together in chronological order."

"Booooring."

"You can't tell that until you read it."

"Books are more your thing. You read it out loud."

"Hmph. You just can't read the kanji, can you?"

"Shut up! And don't smirk at me like that. It's old and badly handwritten."

"Girls."

"Just read."

"Fine, fine. I'll do it so stop glaring at me. Here's the first one."

_To Fujita Goro-san,_

_I was uncertain as to what manner in which to address you, but thought it safest to remain with your current persona. If, by my mention of it, you consider this letter a danger in any way to your well being, then please dispose of this as you see fit. I have no desire to be the cause of your downfall however indirectly._

_No matter how much I dislike you._

_You entered my home under false pretense and deceived us. You brought damage to my dojo with no recompense offered. You hurt the people I care about and started one down a path that he had no desire to travel. For that alone, I can't forgive you. I will not lie, but then you are not a man that needs the truth cushioned. I don't agree with your methods. No matter how just the reason behind them, no matter how effective they are, they are far too brutal and I believe that better ways can be had. On this, as in many things, I doubt we will ever see eye to eye._

_And I doubt that you care. Considering your personality from what little I've seen of it, I don't really think you'd concern yourself about my feelings towards you. Or anyone else's for that matter. And I don't delude myself into thinking that my words will have any effect on you, other than to possibly amuse you. Still, even so, there is something that I must say to you._

_Thank you._

_Kenshin told me of what you had done up to and after his confrontation of Shishio Makoto. For all that I disapprove of your ways, I cannot deny your skills and I have little doubt that Kenshin and Sanosuke would not have returned as well as they had under the circumstances if it weren't for your help. You may not hear this often, for I doubt many are brave enough to approach you with that terrible personality of yours even after your help, but from the bottom of my heart I offer my sincerest thanks. For the destruction wrought in my home, the safety of Kenshin and Sanosuke is more than ample recompense._

_I'm confident that this letter will reach you, though we will most likely be on our way back to Tokyo before it does. Though there are some doubts as to whether your disappearance after the battle means that you are no longer among the living, Kenshin assures me that you are too difficult a man to be killed by something so 'simple.' I believe it. _

_Given the man you are, I expect no reply. I merely wished to express my gratitude for your efforts. And, as Kenshin tells me that you also have a wife, as unbelievable as I found that news to be, I wish you and yours well in these changing times._

_Respectfully,_

_Kamiya Kaoru  
_

"Oh!" came the girlish squeal. "It's her! The female samurai Daddy tells me stories about!"

"Idiot. Girls weren't samurai back then. Don't you pay attention to your history? Fujita Goro was the man once known as Saitou Hajime and the Kenshin in this letter must be the Battousai, like Dad said. Which means this Kamiya Kaoru must have been the kendo teacher – she _wasn't_ the samurai. The other two were."

"Well, I don't care what you say! Daddy said she was cool and a pretty fighting lady and I'm going to be just like her when I grow up."

"Ha! Not even in a million years."

"Why you-!"

"Reading the next one now. Shut up if you want to listen."

_To Fujita Goro-san,_

_You're a very annoying man to express gratitude to. Just once, can you not take it without adding insult? Thus far, I have seen nothing that might prove contrary. Which is why, as a last resort, I'm reduced to another letter that I still have no expectations of hearing a reply from._

_In the excitement of being reunited with everyone and, understandably, the ensuing official duties that kept you occupied, it was difficult to find a way to thank you in person. And, in the one moment that I managed, you insult me by implying that the events that occurred were my fault – as if I had control over any of it! I am not stupid and I resent your implications to that effect and to your constant references to certain animals. I repeat what I've said to you before – I am _not_ a tanuki! And so I ask that you stop referring to me as such, though I have little hope of you actually complying. _

_But I digress. I admit that I let temper get the better of me and was not able to thank you properly. It may mean nothing to you but, even so, it won't set well with me if I don't at least make an attempt. If not for your help and your connections, who knows how much longer it would have been before anyone found the location I had been abducted to? Though it was your duty, you still lent your assistance to Kenshin and the others as they fought to rescue me and for that I am grateful for your presence meant that they were only that much safer._

_And, also, for allowing me a moment to speak to Yukishiro Enishi I wish to express my gratitude. My request was strange and even though you might not have understood it, you honored it and allowed me time with him before he was taken away. It was important to me and for being able to see it through and the many other things that I had previously mentioned, I once again offer my sincerest thanks. _

_Respectfully,_

_Kamiya Kaoru  
_

"This is just the same stories our parents have told us," the boy complained. "We don't need to keep reading."

"Oh, no! Don't stop now. It's different. The letters are actually from someone in the legends we were told. Written to _your_ favorite samurai. And it's _history_ and you like history, right?

"You only like it because your idol wrote it."

"So what? You promised, remember? No read, no playing samurai."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

_To Fujita Goro-san,_

_I didn't expect to be writing to you again so soon. Or ever, to be truthful. Perhaps you are just as surprised, perhaps not. But I felt that thanking you for this would be too awkward in person, for me if no one else, and believed a letter would be the best form of expression considering the circumstances._

_Kenshin told me about what happened. I knew he offered you a final confrontation of swords, the conclusion to a battle begun long ago. I'm sure it's no surprise that I thought of contacting you as soon as I knew of his plans and begging you to not go through with it. But Kenshin would not approve of my interference and I could not take away his choice and yours. So I waited. And I worried all through the night for, as much confidence as I have in Kenshin's skills, there is no denying that yours are just as great. If there is a single man in all of Japan that could match him, I can think only of you._

_And I must thank you. That you did what you had done was not expected and I am all the more grateful to you for it. Though I doubt an occasion will ever arise where you will ask, if there is a time when you are ever in need of help that I can offer then I will do what I can for I consider myself partly in your debt no matter what you may think to the contrary. _

_Again, no reply is expected. And if our paths ever cross once more, please do not mention this letter to Kenshin. He would foolishly think that I had somehow influenced your decision and I know he would find a way to blame himself for denying you the confrontation you had so seemed to desire. We both know that is not the case for if there is anything that can sway you, I think that it is only yourself. For whatever reasons you refused Kenshin's offer, I doubt it had anything to do with me and I believe that it was not a decision you made lightly._

_And I think you are an even more admirable man because of that. The Meiji rests in good hands. _

_Respectfully, _

_Kamiya Kaoru  
_

"Do you really want me to keep reading?" huffed the boy. "This is pointless."

"Is not! Mibu's Wolf was always _your_ hero but I hated him. I'm starting to like him better now though so shouldn't you be happy?"

"Why would I care what you think? And you only like him because your idol likes him."

"So?"

"Oh, forget it. But I'm getting tired. There's too many letters and I don't want to read all of them."

"But-"

"No. Just hurry up and pick a couple more and that's it. Besides, if we're gone too long the adults will come looking for us and you know we're not supposed to be up here. We can find time to look at the others another day."

"Oh, alright. Then I choose…this one!"

And so the boy began to read the message chosen several letters afterwards.

_To Fujita-san,_

_I offer my thanks for your assistance the other day. It's strange how our paths keep crossing and I can only assume your current duties are highly important to keep you in Tokyo and away from your home for so long. I hope your family still is doing well and will no doubt be delighted at your continued heroics at rescuing a lone woman from several would-be troublemakers. Even though I could have handled it myself. Though your help was unnecessary I still feel obligated to express my gratitude through writing as, once again, the task of expressing it properly in person appears to elude me._

_So thank you. _

_And, also, one more thing - stop calling me Tanuki! I know your wife has spoken to you about it and clearly you feel no qualms about agreeing and then doing the complete opposite when she's not around to bear witness. Considering our past dealings, the deception isn't all that surprising. But Tokio-san is a lovely woman from what I've gathered from our last meeting with her and I doubt only her sanity where it comes to her marriage to you. Misao-chan is right, she's must be Buddha. And I think your wonderful and reasonable wife would find it interesting to know just how her husband keeps his word to her when she is not there to observe, don't you?_

_Somewhat respectfully,_

_Kamiya Kaoru  
_

"Ah," sighed the little girl. "She really is great. Even braver than the stories Daddy tells."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Mibu's Wolf is the scariest thing next to the Battousai. But she actually _threatens_ him. And blackmails!"

"Hmph. Anyone could do that."

"Oh, sure. Like you would be brave enough to do that if you met him."

"Hey, I could take him."

"Uh-huh."

"I could! I could so- Hey, your stomach's growling!"

"Well, it's almost lunchtime and - See? Yours is too."

"Only because _yours_ started it."

"Well, unlike _some_ people, I wasn't pigging out on Aunt Aoko's cookies."

"Ha! That's only because I took them all first!"

"See! I got you to finally admit it – you really did steal all those cookies! Pig!"

"No! I, uh…I'm going to get something to eat!"

"What! Now? That's not fair. You can't just change the subject like that and - You promised to read more letters than just this one."

"So what? I can- Hey, wait. Don't look like that! You- You're not going to cry like a girl are you?"

"No way! Who's crying?"

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

" Not."

"Too."

"Not! Not! And don't say I am! I'm not crying. I'm mad. And I'm just never going to trust you again, you- you promise breaker! If you can't keep your promise, I'm never going to play samurai with you again! Ever!"

"Hey! That's - You can't do that."

Stubbornly, she crossed her arms and refused to look at him.

"Fine. I'll read one more and _only_ one. But then we get lunch and then play samurai right after."

"Okay!"

"Geez, I'll never understand girls. You go from happy to mad like- like- something I don't get."

"Well, maybe we could turn you into a girl so you could understand. Put you in a dress and a wig and maybe a – "

"No. _NO_. And stop looking at me like that. Just- just pick a letter."

"Eheh. Okay, then…the last one."

Dutifully, he flipped through a dozen more letters until reaching the end. And he read.

_Goro-san,_

_Pleasantries are beyond us at this point so I will be straightforward with this as anything less would be an insult to us both. Kenshin has asked me to marry him. I doubt there is anyone that has been mistaken as to my feelings for him, save for Kenshin himself for a time, so it should come as no surprise that I have accepted. And I think…that this must be the last letter I write to you. From the first that I sent over a year ago, I never imagined that this would continue on so long and through so many changes. Unexpected changes. And this must be another one._

_And that night should never be spoken of again._

_Tokio-san has recently told me that she is expecting once more and I offer my sincerest congratulations. For all the difficulties you may be experiencing with your wife, I know that you at least care deeply for your children. Having met them, I do as well. And though my current family is not related to me by blood, I have no desire to hurt them any more than I do your own because I know just how important those bonds are and know the regret and guilt that will follow if they were to be broken. That is something that I cannot consciously take part in._

_I do not wish to end this badly. For all your rigid ways, you and I are only human and mistakes are often made. But they do not have to continue down to a disastrous end and it's best if this road stops where it is. And I will be honest – I cannot completely regret where the road has led. Discovering the goodness in reality can never be bad and I know now just how much of a better man you truly are than what I had first believed you to be when first we met and you threatened that which I held dear._

_You are also a much better man than_ you_ believe yourself to be. _

_I will say this – no matter what others may think or the history behind them, I find Saitou and Hajime to be good names, at the foundations of the current era we live in. It's to be considered for any future children that may come about for to let either die out would be, I think, a definite shame. History should not be forgotten, especially the reminders and lessons attached to the building of peace. May the children of Meiji aid in its continuance. _

_All things considering, I am happy with my life and have few regrets. If there is anything that I do regret, it's only that perhaps under different circumstances….Perhaps. But if the Heavens are kind, then perhaps one day may they grant an unexpected chase cut short to be allowed to run its course in a distant time. But now, I believe, the furthest we should look is to tomorrow, taking one step at a time towards the future. _

_I wish you and yours the best in life. May you all be well and happy as these times continue to change. And, as always, I expect no reply. _

_Kaoru  
_

The boy and girl frowned at each other.

"I don't get it," said the girl. "What's 'that night'? And the 'mistake'? And…all the other stuff too?"

"Beats me. Must be some grown-up thing they're always telling us we'll understand when we're older. Or maybe it's somewhere in the other letters."

"Hmm…"

"Oh, no you don't." He closed the book of letters and lifted it to return it to its box. "I said only one more and _that_ was it."

"Fine. But- Hey, look! Something fell out of the book!"

"Yeah. Looks like another letter."

"Wonder why this one's different."

"Don't know. But it looks like it's still sealed and never been sent."

"You think we could open it? I know you said no more letters but…aren't you even a little curious?"

"Well…"

"_Please_?"

"God, not the puppy-dog eyes. Okay, okay, just this last one and that's it. Really. So stop looking at me like that. It gives me the creeps."

"Yay! Let's open it up!"

"Careful! Let me do it. It looks just as old as the letters in the book so you can't just rip into it. You have to do it gently. Like that. See?"

"Uh-huh, yeah. Sure."

"You need to work on your enthusiasm."

"Over opening paper? Maybe next time."

"I give up. Ah, got it."

"Oh, what's it say? What's it say?"

Eagerly, the girl scooted in closer and peered at the paper that the boy had spread open and flattened on the floor. It only took a glimpse of the brusque writing scrawled across the faded letter to know that it had been written by a different hand, a different person, even though there was no signature to indicate whom the writer was or to whom it was addressed to. And the message was a simple one, easy enough to decipher that the girl could do it on her own even without the boy's help for there was only one word to read.

_Perhaps.  
_

"Well," the boy snorted as he carefully folded the brief letter back up, "that certainly clears things up."

"It does?"

"No, dummy. I was being sarcastic."

"You don't have to be so mean about it. I was just hoping that you got it so you could explain it to me."

"Fat chance of that." The boy returned the letter and the book to the box as he spoke. "I didn't get it either."

"Huh. Maybe the clues to cracking this code really are in the other letters."

"No. Forget what you're thinking. I repeat – No more letters. How many times must I say it until it sinks in? No more letters."

"Hmph! Okay, no more letters. For _today_, anyway."

"You-"

"Besides, I suppose if we don't stop hanging around up here and get something to eat soon anyway, your tummy's growling is going to let everyone know we're up here where we're not supposed be."

"Hey, don't blame me. Your tummy's growling louder!"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is…" Bright eyes suddenly twinkled with mischief just before the girl smacked the startled boy in the arm and ran away, laughter trailing behind her with her words. "…not! And you're it! First one to the kitchen gets to be Mibu's Wolf!"

"No fair! You've got a head start!"

So it was that the little boy known as Hajime Saitou chased after the little girl named Himura Kaoru out of the attic and down the stairs in a rush of noisy footsteps and breathless laughter, leaving a dusty box and it's musty contents behind. The old past remained temporarily forgotten in favor of the new and joyous pleasures of a lively present.

And history's pages continued to turn.


End file.
